Moongate: SG1
by Wolf Goldeyes
Summary: Update, AU!
1. Prologue

Legal Stuff: Stargate:SG1 is owned by and is the trademark name of the show created by John Glassner and his production company, Secret Plot productions. Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi. If anybody who works on the show has a problem with this story, let me know what it is and I will try to fix it. Now own with the story.  
  
Moongate: SG1  
  
Author: Wolf Goldeyes  
  
Prologue  
  
Two men in black met at a restruant in a private area facing the Pacific Ocean. He had just been called to make a trip to Japan to recruit allies for the SGC. He was given a folder right there title "Sailor Soldiers". The man in black looked at the files in front of him. What he did not understand was that he was being asked to go to Japan to get in touch with 9 girls, 5 of whom were still in College, the other 4 graduates that still remained in the area. All he knew was that these young women had abilities that could help Earth greatly in any fight with the Gou'ld. SGC had priorty on this one though, so any NID interests were gonna have to wait. The man that handed him the folder said, "These girls could help give the Gou'ld pause, and the SGC asked us to got convince them without any sort of coercion, if they even smell that, they will make sure they have our heads. I do not need to remind you of the Prometheus fiasco, do I, Smith." Smith says, "No you don't, even though it was done by a traitor. But I understand, if they don't want to, they don't." He then turns to the other end of the files and the picture is that of two cats, one white and one black but both had a common marking, which was a crescent moon mark. "We believe that these cats can talk and could possibly arrange a meeting with the girls." Smith says, "I am on the next plane to Tokyo."  
  
Deep in space, a woman sat on a metal throne in looking at a viewscreen. For the last several hours now, a ship has been following them through hyperspace. Its hull was totally unlike anything that she could think of. "What is the current speed of our persuers?" She said in a very deep, alien- sounding but still human voice. The man at the front of the room at what appeared to be a dias of some kind said, "They are matching our velocity, my lord." "Prepare to drop out of Hyperspace and engage them in combat, launch a wing of gliders." "Yes, my lord Osiris."  
  
The ship dropped out of hyperspace with the pyramid-shaped vessel. They looked at it as they started to plan how to take it over. It looked even better than an asgard vessel did. They would get on there and if any resistance was met, it would be destroyed. They had marched on across the universe for centuries already, what would stop them now. They readied their assault.  
  
(Well, I got it set up, please R&R. e-mail is Wolf_Goldeyes@yahoo.com my mother thought this was a bad idea, but I think it is worth a shot.) 


	2. Chapter 1: Meetings

Disclaimer: I already did this in the Prologue  
  
Moongate: SG1  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
Jack sat at the briefing room table as he waited for General Hammond to come and brief them on their possible new friends. What he did not understand is why only Daniel was told about them. He looked to Sam, who was probably just as frustrated as he was. Teal'c sat at his chair with the usual Jeh'fa stoicism. He finally saw Daniel come in and sit in the chair behind Sam. That was when General Hammond came in and started saying, "Well, I will reveal the mystery of who is hopefully coming to join our ranks, they are from Japan." Jack says, "What, do they have a stargate of their own?" Sam just looks and then asks, "What does Japan have for interest in the stargate." Hammond said, "Well, thanks to a drunk Russian ambassador to Japan, they now want a piece of the pie and have a little information on some rather unique women." He then hits a button on the table. On a screen behind him pops up the image of 9 young women. Now Jack was really confused. He said, "Umm, just how are 9 ladies from Japan going to help us kick some Gou'ld rear?" That is when Daniel pipes up and says, "Because they are not ordinary women from Japan, Jack. You are looking at the most powerful group of superheroines that this planet has." Sam says, "Superheroes? You make it sound like they have super-human abilities or magic powers." Daniel looks to Sam says, "That is cause they do, those 9 are the Sailor Soldiers." At this Teal'c reacts and says, "Formidable indeed, Galaxia has made a name for herself in Jeh'fa circles by her and her army of such marching upon those worlds in her borders that the System Lords try to take every once and awhile. When that happens, the rest of us just whistle and walk away from that area." Jack now was surprised, "You mean to tell me that a bunch of ladies from Earth with magical powers is not unheard of in the universe?" Teal'c says, "Correct, O'neil." Jack just rolls his eyes.  
  
At Tokyo International, Agent Smith has landed and is getting off the plane. He looked around and is stunned by a woman standing there. She is wearing quite a conservative outfit; but what struck him was the hair, it was olive-green! She walked up to him and says, "Agent Smith I presume?" Smith just answers dumb-foundedly, "Yes, who might you be?" He swore he had seen her somewhere before she says, "The name is Trista Meiou, other wise known to you as Sailor Pluto." Now this was really getting freaky, and he was NID. His group dealt with all sorts of freaky things. Trista continues, "You're here to see if we will help fight the Gou'ld, right? I will accept and bring you to the others who are gathered at a location of my choosing." She walked away as he ran to keep up with her when he regained his senses. This was going to be one weird assignment, thought the hapless Agent Smith.  
  
Raye was stomping around as Lita and Amy watched. Serena and Mina were talking about guys while Amara and Michelle just looked around for the missing Trista, who had called this meeting to discuss something rather important. Hotaru finally ran in, tired from her exertions as she had to run here from Crossroads Senior High, where she was a Senior this year and about to graduate with top honors. She looked around and said, "Where is Trista?" Raye blurts out, "That's what we want to know?" Just then the object of their wait walks in after Hotaru and says; "Glad you could all make it today. I know some of you are very busy, but this is important. My I introduce Agent Smith from the United States." That is when a guy with combed black hair and wearing a black business suit walks in and smiles at the girls in here. That is when Luna, who had just come back with Artemis after a day of talking to all of the Inners and Outers parents about what was going on said, "Well, we were expecting you, Agent Smith. I am Luna and my associate in white is Artemis." The guy just stares at the two talking- cats. Raye says, "Alright Trista, enough games and riddles, what is going on here?!" Trista chuckles and says, "Raye, patience, I have been expecting the US to take an interest in you for a bit now, just wondering why it was not soon after Galaxia. Smith, I think you can explain what is going on." Smith manages to find his voice as he says, "Well, I am from a group called NID, which watches over several Black Ops Projects that involve many things. Six months ago, your government learned of one of our projects by way of a drunk Russian ambassador. Your government wants a piece of the pie and is willing to give us leave to try to contact you ladies cause I am guessing that all of you are the so-called Sailor Soldiers." At this Serena just looks wide-eyed at him and says, "How do you know that?" Trista smiles and says, "Well, I kinda left some clues so that you would be found to help defend the Earth again, this time not on it, but out there." She points up as Amy says, "You mean Outer Space!" Lita says, "Unless you got a spaceship, that might be kind of hard to do, even for us." Smith says to that, "Actually we got something better, it can take you to any planet with just 7 symbols." Now Mina says, "That sounds rather familiar to me." Raye snaps and says, "To do what and fight who?" Smith says, "An alien race that wants to either destroy this planet or take it over and re-enslave this world. They are called the Gou'ld" Trista looks to them all and says, "I would recommend at least seeing the accommodations. Sorry, Princess, but Darien is not coming this time, the Gou'ld got a look at him and probably fill him with holes after they got done laughing at his outfit." Serena just pouts as she yells, "Trista, remind my future-self to kick your ass around the Crystal Palace for this."  
  
General Hammond was in his office when the phone rang. He picked it up and smiled when the person on the other end stated the good news. He smiled as he looked at the pictures of the ladies again and said, "The Gou'ld won't know what hit them."  
  
Chapter 2: Sailors in the SGC or "Why is that giant Toilet flushing Sideways?" events- Serena gets ditzy, Lita totally falls head over heels for Jack, and Mina once again fries electronics.  
  
Author's note: I love the response I am getting so far, KEEP IT UP! 


	3. Chapter 2: Sailors in the SGC

Disclaimers: In the Prologue  
  
Author's Note: I corrected a mistake, being that Carter's dad's name was Jacob, not Jake. Also, please read my other story, Sailor Moon: Redemption's Legacy!  
  
Moongate: SG1  
  
Chapter 2: Sailors in the SGC  
  
Serena was looking out at the scenery from the back of the Humvee. It had taken them nearly 20 hours to get here, she was thankful she slept along the way. She noted they were in a mountainous region as the road was having a lot of military traffic. That is when they rounded the corner and saw a huge mountain with a tunnel going into it. When the Humvee stops, she gets out along with the travel bag she was carrying and looks at the elevator door where a man with glasses and short hair almost like Amy's, but brownish color, stands. He walks up and says, "Hello, I'm Daniel Jackson."  
Serena says, "I am Serena Tsukino, these are my friends and I will let them introduce themselves." Amy starts, "I am Amy Mizuno." "Raye Hino." Says the raven-haired soldier. Lita smiles and holds out a hand for Daniel to shake, "Lita Kino." Mina does her V sign and says, "Mina Aino." Amara and Michelle walk up with Trista right behind them and Hotaru in front. "Amara Tenoh, this is my girl, Michelle Kaioh. The tall one is Trista Meioh, and she is Hotaru Tomoe." Daniel says, "Tomoe, wasn't there a professor a few years back by that name?" Hotaru says, "I really do not want to talk about it." Daniel says, "Okay." As he leads them into what soon becomes a crowded elevator. He then hits the button for the 24th floor of the complex.  
  
In the briefing room, Jack is staring again at the live video feed and says, "They look like regular women of Earth. What makes them so special?" Teal'c again says, "It is because of their fighting prowess, Sailor Soldiers are known for not only their extreme strength and speed, but their energy attacks can also do damage." Carter says, "And what is on the news reports from Japan seem to point as the strongest being Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn, even though no one has witnessed Sailor Saturn do anything more than either block attacks or slice with her weapon." She said as she brought up an image on the screen of Sailor Saturn slicing through a truck with her Silence Glaive.  
That was when Daniel and the ladies came in and smiled as Hotaru looked at the image and smiled, looking at the table. She walked forward and raised her hand up, summoning the Silence Glaive to her hands. She then placed it on the table and says, "Are you interested in this?" All Sam could say as she picked it up is; "Well, I wouldn't mind a look at it." Hotaru guiltily says, "Just be careful, one of the criminals in that van lost his leg when I did that." She looks back at it and wonders how something could be so sharp as to do that much damage. Hammond then comes in and says, "Are we ready to get this briefing underway?" Serena then realizes as she runs up and puts the bag down and says, "We just need to introduce the last of our little group." She opens it as two cats: one white, the other black comes out. Both have a crescent mark on their forehead.  
Hammond says, "Sorry, but we don't allow pets in here." That is when the white one says, "PETS! Sheesh, if they knew about the Sailors, then we should also be known." Jack just shakes his head and says, "What's next, flying pigs." The black one says, "Don't mind him, we've been called worse." Serena laughs and says, "The black one with the British accent is my guardian and mentor, Luna. The one with the attitude about not being known here is Mina's, his name is Artemis." Jack says, "Okay, now I am wondering about the sanity of the Universe." Teal'c says to Luna, "Are you from the planet Mau?" Luna says, "And you must be Jef'ha, one of Apophice's?" Teal'c says, "I left him to help the Terrae in their fight, as I no longer believed he was a god." Now it was Daniel' turn to act surprised and says, "So you mean there is an entire planet of talking cats?" Artemis says, "Yep, be more than happy to show you where to find it if you want to talk to our people."  
Daniel says, "Can you do it with symbols?" Luna asks, "Why do you need symbols?" Hammond says, "That can wait a bit, but we are curious about the story behind your group, Ms. Tsukino." Serena says, "Just call me Serena, I hate titles, like Princess and Queen and everything." Luna chuckles and says, "You want the short version or the history of the Solar System from the years 5000 BC. To present?" Daniel says, "I think we know that, Luna." Artemis says, "No you don't." Trista says to this, "How about I tell it by starting off that I am the oldest of the Sailor Soldiers, at about 10 billion years old." Luna then says, "Let me tell you about the Moon Kingdom.."  
  
Three hours, 5 pots of coffee, and 3 bowls of ice cream down Serena's throat later, explanations from the Sailor Soldiers and Hammond; with help from Daniel and Teal'c, were given. Jack looks to Daniel and sees the look he thought he would never see. Someone amazed by what he just heard, which he can't say he blames him as to the fact that when you consider this is coming from a talking cat, it is believable. When Daniel manages to get find his tongue again he says, "Okay, I would not mind picking through the ruins of the place." Luna very adamantly says, "No, it is considered by us to be Queen Serenity's resting place, and we would wish it to not be disturbed." Hammond says, "Do not worry, we will keep it that way." Sam says, "So this Silver Crystal pretty much allows you to do anything Serena?" Serena replies, "Yeah, I prefer to only use it when absolutely necessary thought, as if I push it to much, I can kill myself." Jack says, "Why don't we use her to blow away the Gou'ld?" with a smile on his face. Amy says, "From what we learned about you, the Gou'ld not only use human's as hosts, but live on planets. Such a thing would not only be hard for us, but would be unethical." Hotaru then ads, "Yeah, and destroying planets is my thing." This bit of news that one of the Sailor Soldier's had the ability to destroy planets.  
Hammond says, "Well, as to how we know about and have learned about the Gou'ld, would you follow me ladies." He gets up and everybody heads down the stairs with the group in tow. When they reach the control room. Luna and Artemis jump up to look in the window and Artemis just has his mouth open as Luna says, "The Eye of Bast!" Daniel says, "We call it a Stargate. It was found in 1912 in Egypt and was kept in storage till about 8 years ago when I figured out how to open it and met up with what we now know are the Gou'ld, Ra. He was killed and then, 2 years later, it was reopened. We met up with Teal'c and his former master, Apophice for and been fighting them ever since." That is when a few soldiers and one scientist apparently came in and Hammond says, "Let's show them how we use it." That countdown of chevron's begun and the wheel of symbol's begun its spin. Within a few minutes, the Stargate came to life and the pillar of blue light shot out from it and then came back into the water-like blue of the gate. That is when the team on in the gate room went through and then it went dark. Hammond turns around to see even Amy's amazed stare. Trista chuckles and says, "I knew somehow that thing would be reopened."  
  
Serena and they were heading for the mess hall with Lita flirting with Jack and Sam having an amused look on her face. Mina was just yacking when every red light started and the alarms picked up as Hammond's voice came over saying, "Intruder Alert!" Jack and the other's start running for where they could hear the most commotion, only to come across several dumbfounded guards as they looked on a man dressed in a black tuxedo and can with a cape and mask. At his Trista says, "Serena, I told you no." The man says, "Well, she called me from the Airport in Honolulu so I jumped on the fastest flight here, and after a few roses, I doubt the enemy will be laughing." He apparently reverts back to a rather attractive young man with black hair. Serena yells out, "DARIEN!" and runs into his arms, kissing him Hammond runs up and says, "Who the hell is this and what the hell is going on?" Luna says, "Meet Darien, aka, Tuxedo Mask. Trista thought to keep him out of this, but knowing Serena, she over rode that decision." Serena turns around and says to Trista, cutting loose a temper she rarely lets out except at the likes of Beryl and Neprhina and says, "I am the Princess and future queen of EARTH! I will make decisions on who comes with us and who stays, got it." This made Trista smile and say, "I finally got you to act like the future Queen you will be." That is when another set of alarms sound as Hammond says, "Great, offworld activation." He, Jack and Sam run for the control room as Serena says to Darien, "I will explain what is going on later."  
In the gate room control, Hammond approaches as he is told, "Tok'rah IDC." Serena takes note of the huge metal disk in front of the Stargate and is about to ask what it is when Hammond says, "Open the Iris." It opens and a balding man in white/beige clothing comes out. Sam says, "Dad." She then runs out with Jack and Teal'c following behind her. They reach the gate room as Jack says, "Social call or something the Tok'rah need help with, Jacob." Jacob says, "Afraid not, much worse than that, try Replikators." Jack drops his head and says, "Great, did they steal a Tok'rah cargo ship?" Jacob says, "Nope, try one of Anubis' motherships, specifically, the one previously owned by Osiris. She is being held by Bhaal." Serena runs in and trips, rolling into Jack and knocking him down. She then starts to bawl as all the soldier's sweatdrop and Raye says, "Ugh, I knew it had to happen sooner or later."  
  
Chapter 3: The Soldiers learn of something far worse than the Gou'ld and plans are made to go to the rescue of Osiris to get her help in stopping the things. SGC gets to see the Sailor's Transform. All this in- "Dilemma of the Mechanical Roaches" 


	4. Chapter 3: Dilemme of the Mechanical Roa...

Disclaimers: I think we all know who and what owns these two groups. The plot is mine though. Keep up the reviews. Also, I am pulling out Redemption's Legacy and replacing it with a SM/Forgotten Realm's crossover. Also, I forgot to have Mina fry out something. I stated this that it is 6 years after the end of Sailor Stars, meaning they are all in their 20's. Hotaru was the only one still in High School. Also, thanks to my mother for the line, "Zat will be Zat."  
  
Quote:  
"You know, big round thing with symbols on it. Spins in a circle and blue light shoots out of it."  
  
Chapter 3: Dilemma of the Mechanical Roaches  
  
Serena was amazed, ten minutes ago, this place was calm, if a bit on edge. But now, people were running around as Hammond order another SG team to contact some group or race, Asgard High Council. Jacob was being debriefed in the briefing room about them while they were all waiting to hear about this problem that had even Jack on edge a bit. Serena frowned, apparently, whatever these Replikators were or are, they scared everyone a bit. When she heard her name being called, she turned to Raye who said, "Serena, are you paying attention?" Serena replied, "Sorry, I was just thinking of how the mood of this place changed from a rather alert but calm air to this edgy and getting ready for way attitude." Jack hears this and says, "The Replikators are probably unlike anything you have seen. They are basically to the universe what cockroaches are on Earth. Hard to exterminate and can pretty much take whatever is thrown at them." Trista says warily, "Cockroaches?" Daniel says, "Their behavior is very insect-like, but they only absorb energy weapons. Earth weapons; namely explosives and guns, would be more effective and could wipe them out." Jack says, "But there is not enough ammunition in the universe."  
Amy says, "So what is so bad about them?" Carter says, "They eat metal and/or technology and incorporate it into themselves." That is when it hits Lita as she says, "So I take it these robo-bugs are bad news." Hammond says, "Very bad. We actually had to deal with them on this base, only by luck did it stop." Jacob says, "But the big thing now is that they have one of Anubis' ships." Jack is like; "Great, but how does Osiris fit into this?"  
Jacob says, "She is being tortured and her telling of what happened on the ship are being passed of as mad ramblings." Sam then says, "Big mistake." Hammond says, "Well, what are saying Jacob?" Jacob says, "We need to rescue her." Now Jack actually yells out a bit, "Hello, she is an ex- system lord and worked with Anubis." Jacob closes his eyes for a minute before his head goes down and then he raises it back up and his eyes take on a gold glow for a minute. The voice that comes from his lips is not human as it says, "Part of her story is that they took it into a hyperspace window. We both know why they did that?" Sam says, "There must have been hints of a greater find in the ships databanks, Sal'mec." Jacob/Sal'mec says, "Yes." He then drops his head again and his eye close before he awakens and says, "We need to get her out of there and find out where they are taking that ship."  
Hammond says, "Then it is a go, anything that the Replikator's find interesting about Anubis' technology, then we have to worry. The mission is at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. All of you get some rest."  
  
In the armory, Mina is watching Jack and some other people go through the weapons. She has been asking a bunch of questions about some of the weird things they pick up. She looks at gray pistol like thing and says, "What is that?" Before anybody can answer, she picks it up and somehow turns it on. It is aimed at Jack as he turns around and says no before she fires. But then he gets puzzled at it fires in reverse, stunning Mina as she falls over unconscious. Jack picks her up and runs her to the infirmary where Amy is looking over some patients with Dr. Frasier.  
Fraiser runs over and says, "What happened?" Amy looks her over and says, "Looks like she's been electrocuted." Jack explains, "Weirdest thing, she activated a Zat and when she tried to fire it, I guess it backfired, literally." Mina starts to wake up and says, "What happened?" Amy says, "Your penchant for messing up technology caught up with you again." Fraiser says, "Huh?" Amy explains, "Mina and electronics is like mixing Fire and Gas, sooner or later, they will explode." Jack says, "Well, I guess Zat will be Zat. No touching anything with even a hint of a circuit for you, especially the DHD, unless we need to hurt he Gou'ld seriously." Amy pats her now sad friend and says, "For the best." Fraiser says, "I would wipe that frown off your face. A second shot would have killed you." Jack says, "A third shot disintegrates." Mina visibly gulps at this.  
  
Daniel and Carter walk into the cafeteria to see a whole group of soldiers gather around a table. They go to investigate, as it seems Teal'c and Lita are involved in an arm wrestling match, which is apparently tied. Soldiers are making bets about how wins. This being a big happening; as Teal'c being a Jeh'fa, was one of the strongest here. But he had apparently met his match in the tall red head. Sam sees the three of the Outers over by a wall, silently watching. Trista smiles at her and waves her over, she decides to go as it is apparent neither one will win yet.  
Carter asks Amara, "How long has that been going on?" Amara shrugs and says, "About 30 minutes." Carter looks at the competition in shock that someone can hold out against Teal'c for 30 minutes. That is when Serena comes walking by with Darien, both bearing a tray full of food and sweets. Darien sits with Serena and he grabs a small plate while Serena starts to down food at an incredible rate. Raye comes up to them from the side and says, 'We have no clue where she puts it all." Jack comes walking in with Amy and Mina, who looks like she is in a daze. Jack walks past the arm wrestler's and says, "That is pretty good." Carter is about to ask why he is not in the armory getting the weapons ready when he says, "Mina had a run in with a Zat in a rather unique way. She pressed the trigger and it apparently backfired?" He says confused.  
That is when the crowd gives out a depressed mumble as Teal'c and Lita stand up and Carter asks, "Who won?" Teal'c said, "We decided to declare it a draw."  
  
In the Gate Room, Jack looks at the rest of the teams assembled. There were 5 others besides SG1, and he was wondering when the Sailor Soldiers would get in. His thoughts were answered when the girls came in, wearing civilian clothing as Jack looks to Hammond. He then asks, "Um, don't you gals have any uniforms or something?" Luna then jumps up on the counter and speaks into the microphone, "Transform Sailors, its time." Serena then holds up the compact that she wears on her chest as the others hold up pens and Darien brings out a rose.  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" "URANUS STAR POWER!" "NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" "PLUTO STAR POWER!" "SATURN STAR POWER!"  
  
Darien silently triggers his and in moments, the gate room is filled with the multi-colored light show that resolves minutes later into the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask. Jack just looks to Hammond and says, "Begin the dialing sequence." The tech begins the sequence and starts the announcements. "Chevron 1 encoded." "Chevron 2 encoded." All the while, the inner wheel of the gate spins as each symbol is entered. "Chevron 3 encoded." "Chevron 4 encoded." Jack says to Tuxedo Mask and asks, "Can I ask how you stand being the only guy in a team of mainly women?" Tux smiles and says, "It can be a handful at times, but has its perks." He points to Sailor Moon and smiles. "Chevron 5 encoded." "Chevron 6 encoded." Sailor Moon and Venus just stare in wonder. "Chevron 7, locked." That is when the final symbol is entered and the blue light takes form and shoots out from the gate, causing Sailor Moon to yelp a bit. Jack then yells out as it takes on the appearance of a calm, rippling pond. "SG3 and 4, take point." Two teams move in as Jack commands, "Move out!" The scouts then join the charge with Sailor Moon stopping to look at it and touch it. Jack just shakes his head and shoves her through., right before he steps in himself. When all of the soldiers and scouts get through, the gate shuts down.  
  
Chapter 4: Rescue Mission! Sailor Soldiers kick butt!  
  
Happenings- Saturn proves once more that you can't beat death. Sailor Moon brings back the Tiara attack. Osiris learns Earth, who very much believes her tale, is rescuing her. 


End file.
